A more complete appreciation of the invention and many of the attendant advantages thereof will be readily obtained as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein:
The present invention relates to a communication system comprising the features of the preamble of independent claim 1. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a corresponding communication method.